


Fireworks

by VampyrePrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ends up on another of his family's outings and goes in search of something better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really am not sure about how fireworks, outings, or anything of the sort work in the U.K. I'm just writing from an American perspective, so forgive me on that one. Just try to enjoy the story, even if there are a few things that are off.

Sherlock reluctantly dropped onto the blanket spread beneath him beside his older brother, Mycroft, as his parents took their places in front of them. He bundled up against the incoming cooler night air as he zipped his green sweater jacket to the top, his white knitted scarf enclosing the last bit of bare skin on his neck. He yawned as he stretched and leaned back. He hadn't wanted to come tonight and he had the impression that Mycroft wasn't too thrilled either. It was their mother that organized these small things for family outings, their father just coming along for the ride like them. He wasn't a sociable man for the most part, but he loved the woman he married, so he simply put up with her whims and tagged along.

Sherlock let out a puff of breath that formed into a fog in the night air. It was almost time for the show to begin and everyone had arrived. It was a rather large park so there wasn't much room left for the event, some people on lawn chairs and others spread out on blankets like Sherlock and his family were. It was so terribly boring just sitting there, and it wasn't like he hadn't seen fireworks before. Sure they were loud and interesting for the first five seconds, but after that you've seen all there is to see. There was always the grand finale to top it off, but that didn't come until hours into the show. Until then Sherlock usually sat nodding off despite the loud booms in the sky.

Sherlock pushed himself up to stand and looked down at his parents. “I'm going to wander, I'll be back in a bit.”

The older woman smiled in acknowledgment and watched as her son carefully stepped between the rows of people, keeping a close eye on the ground so as not to step on any bags or trip over any coolers.

 

Sherlock had walked quite a distance away from his family before he heard his name being called beside him. He sighed and looked down to see his classmate, Molly, beaming up at him, “Oh, hello Sherlock! Funny seeing you here! Um... would you like to sit and, um, chat?”

She was cute, but she wasn't Sherlock's type. She was just too awkward and timid, and for some reason that just struck him as slightly irritating. He didn't hate her, though. She was more of an acquaintance, someone who occasionally helped him with his homework when he required it, someone he considered lucky enough to be on speaking terms with him. 

“Unfortunately I have to decline. I am expected back soon before the show starts and I don't want to worry mum.”

Molly blushed and tried to avoid her parent's knowing smiles. It was no secret that she was in love with Sherlock, even though she knew in her heart he would never love her back. “R-right. Well then, off you go I suppose. Enjoy the show Sherlock, I'll see you at school!” She smiled sweetly and waved to him as he waved back and continued on his way. 

Sherlock had hoped _he_ would be there. The only person that was held high enough to be known as a friend to the lonely socially awkward Sherlock. It was him that he was secretly in search of. At least with his best friend by his side the show wouldn't be as boring as usual. There was just something about him, something about his one and only friend that made everything better. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. After all, Sherlock rarely received praise or compliments from anyone. He was usually considered as annoying, intrusive, and rude. His friend, however, was of quite the opposite opinion.

Sherlock smiled and quickened his pace as he approached a familiar form. “John!”

A head of messy blonde hair looked up and smiled back, a boy of about 18 standing to meet his friend that was now practically running toward him. “Sherlock! Didn't think you'd be here of all places.”

“Was mum's idea. Mycroft and dad hadn't a choice in the matter, and neither did I. What are you doing here?”

John chuckled and put his arm around Sherlock, glancing over at his parents and leading them away from the crowd. They shuffled through the grass toward a dark gathering of trees behind the main path of the park. “Nothing better to do. I'd rather be here than sitting at home anyway, being forced to do my homework.”

Sherlock furrowed his brow and lifted John's arm from around his shoulders. “John Watson, you didn't do your homework again?”

“Oh don't act like my mum. I always get it in don't I?”

“Yes, but you do it the night before, which is why you don't get much sleep.”

“Don't act like you don't have any bad habits. I haven’t told your parents that you've started smoking.”

“You'd better not.”

The two stopped once they were hidden from sight and leaned against a large tree, shoulder to shoulder. Sherlock reached over and into the pocket of John's black leather jacket, fishing around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled a cigarette from a small box in John's front pocket and dug around for a lighter, then lit the tip against the slight breeze and inhaled as he closed his eyes. “This is going to be so much easier once I'm 18. It really can't come soon enough.”

John chuckled and snaked his arm around Sherlock's waist, turning them to face each other and drawing him close. “You enjoy rummaging 'round in my pockets, don't you?”

The younger teen blew a puff of smoke in John's face and watched in amusement as his friend wrinkled his nose. John wasn't really into that sort of thing; cigarettes always seemed unattractive to him simply because they were just too risky. They were addictive and caused one too many health problems, and although John had tried to get Sherlock to stay away from them he only realized that Sherlock would get them by other less than savory means, so he took on the responsibility of providing for his best friend's habit. It wasn't something he was proud of, but Sherlock could be very persuasive when there was something he wanted. 

“Christ Sherlock, I told you that's disgusting.”

“Then don't pull me close when I'm smoking.”

“You started it – running your hands around my chest to find your cigarettes when you could have just asked.”

“It isn't as interesting if I just _ask_ , John.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow and took another drag from his cigarette, this time blowing away from John's face. He bit his lip and smirked, then shot John an intense look. “I want to do that thing we tried last time.”

“Oh god... Sherlock, no. I tried it once and I didn't like it.”

“John, don't be so dull.”

John sighed in frustration and looked down at his friend, a slight blush lighting up his cheeks as he stared back into those gorgeous, hypnotizing eyes. He always fell victim to that stare, and he quietly cursed at himself for giving in. “Alright.”

Sherlock smirked in response and took a long drag from his cigarette, then placed his hand behind John's head and pulled him closer, their lips locking together in a brief kiss as Sherlock breathed smoke into John's open mouth. When they parted John exhaled a stream of smoke into the air, a look of relief on the older teen's face. “I don't get why you like that so much.”

“It's entertaining.”

“Glad I can be of some entertainment to you.” John licked his lips and gave Sherlock a mischievous stare as his hands slid around to his friend's backside. “Although I can think of much better entertainment while the family's occupied.”

Sherlock tried to hide a grin as he took one last puff and dropped the butt to the ground, putting it out with his sneaker. “Honestly John, right here? Where is your decency?”

“No one can see us, love.”

“No, honestly. You can sneak over later, this is ridiculous. We're in public.” Sherlock tried to back away from John but was pulled in tighter. 

“Nope, not getting away. It's about time we tried something new.” John leaned in and bit Sherlock's ear gently, receiving a very pleasing moan from his boyfriend. “It's only fair. I let you do what you wanted.”

Sherlock groaned as he felt John's warm breath caress his ear, and he felt his jeans growing tighter as he pressed himself against John's body. It seemed John was in the same state he was in already, and he knew that there was no going back from here. “What are you going to do?”

“Let me suck you off, right here, against this tree. No one will hear, the fireworks have already started.”

“Jesus John...”

The older teen turned his friend until he was leaning against the tree, the taller of the two finally giving in to his boyfriend's demands. Sherlock looked to the side and all around them nervously as his heart hammered against his chest. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to catch them doing such a thing, even if it was difficult to see in the dark. They had managed to keep their relationship secret for quite some time now, and even though they would eventually come out when the time was right, now wasn't the best time to be discovered. It was the riskiest thing they'd ever done. There were tons of people just outside the protection of the trees, and any of them could come wandering back at any moment. Sherlock had been gone longer than he had expected as well, and he hoped Mycroft wouldn't come looking for him. If it was anyone it was best to be his brother anyway; at least Mycroft would be more open-minded and more likely to keep his secret.

John chuckled as he noticed Sherlock's eyes darting around in every direction, and placed his hand beneath the younger teen's chin, bringing their lips together in what turned quickly into a heated kiss. When they parted steam rose between them as their breathing became hot and heavy. “Don't be so nervous, love. No one is going to come back here. Relax.” 

Sherlock's mouth dropped open as John pressed their hips together, grinding their erections against their jeans to create friction. He set his mouth against his boyfriend's slender neck, biting down hard enough to leave a small mark as Sherlock moaned quietly, his control to keep silent waning. He always had trouble being quiet and it nearly got them into trouble a few times, but John didn't mind. God he loved it when Sherlock moaned loud, it gave him the biggest hard-on just realizing that he was the only one who could make Sherlock act that way.

He couldn't wait any longer. John sunk down Sherlock's body and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down and pressing his mouth against Sherlock's cock through his pants. He nibbled on the material as Sherlock moaned above him, the teen's hips rocking forward as his boyfriend teased him even further with his hand. 

“God John, just get on with it.”

“We don't need to hurry. It'll be fine, no one's coming back here.” Although John wanted to savor the moment he didn't want to ruin it by making Sherlock too uncomfortable. He would ease him into it in time. For now John decided to move things along. He pulled down Sherlock's pants and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock, using some of the cum leaking out of the tip for lubrication. He twirled his fingers around the slick head, his own erection pressing tightly against his jeans as Sherlock arched his back and moaned John's name, the sound sending jolts of adrenalin through John's system. It was too tempting to reach into his own pants and relieve himself, but this was for Sherlock right now, and he would worry about himself later. He was sure as hell sneaking over to Sherlock's later that night after this.

John set his hand on Sherlock's hip and slid his tongue along the underside of Sherlock's erection, the cum dripping down leaving a bitter taste along the smooth skin. He pressed his lips against the length of it, sucking at the tender flesh and moving up to the head before taking him fully into his mouth. Sherlock bucked his hips forward as he let out what sounded like a whimper, and rocked his hips as John moved his head along with them, sliding Sherlock's cock deeper into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. John closed his eyes and ignored his gag reflex, pulling back again to catch his breath and continuing once more as Sherlock slid his hands through John's hair.

“John... John I'm going to come... I can't-”

“Come for me, Sherlock. You can come in my mouth.”

“Wait John...!” Sherlock pushed John's head back just in time as he came, streams of cum hitting John in the face and squirting onto his tongue. Sherlock grabbed a handful of his boyfriend's hair as his toes curled, his mind temporarily going blank as he felt waves of complete relief wash over him. He loosened his grip on the hair in his fist as he came down from his high, his body left with the remnants of a pleasing tingling sensation. He looked down at John as he breathed heavily, his eyes glazed over as a pleasant fatigue came in a giant wave over his body. He watched with interest as John swallowed the bit of cum in his mouth, then wiped it off his face and licked his fingers.

“That is repulsive, why would you do such a thing?”

“It isn’t repulsive.” John stood and finished cleaning his face with his shirt, then pulled Sherlock into a kiss. “It's not because it's yours.”

John backed away to allow Sherlock some room to redress, then watched his friend in amusement as he held out his hand. “Cigarette.”

“You're very cliche' you know that?”

“Just be quiet and give me one.” Sherlock took the cigarette offered from John and lit it, taking one long drag before smirking at his friend. “What about you?”

“You know I don't smoke.”

“Not that you idiot. That.” Sherlock pointed down to John's erection which was very noticeable by now.

“Oh I'm going to get my turn later. Expect me a few hours after midnight, the usual time. Have your window unlocked.”

“Of course. After this we should head back.” Sherlock gestured with his cigarette. “No doubt Mycroft and mum are already curious as to where I've gone. You'd think they would have gotten the idea by now that I loathe family outings.”

“Seemed to like this one alright.”

Sherlock grabbed John's jacket and pulled him close, sliding his thigh between his boyfriend's legs. “I suppose it was bearable.”

“You are asking for it.”

“You know how well I respond to threats, John.”

“Very well I hope tonight.”

Sherlock chuckled and put out his cigarette, sliding away from John and shoving his hands in his pockets. It had really gotten much colder. He hadn't even realized in all of the excitement. John kept him warm as they walked side-by-side, the older teen's arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. They didn't mind people seeing them like this, because it really wasn't that strange to see two best friends in such a manner. It did spark suspicion in some, but no one dared to confront them about it. Getting told off by Sherlock was like getting hit mentally by a battering ram, so no one even bothered to look in their direction.

As the night drew on the two sat beside each other next to Sherlock's family, the grand finale finally booming off loudly in the sky. John secretly slid his hand over to grasp Sherlock's, who responded likewise while everyone was focused on the light show above them. 

~Fin


End file.
